


Girls.

by voidsocks



Series: Miraculous/Love Square One Shots. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/F, Female Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Pen Pals, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsocks/pseuds/voidsocks
Summary: Inspired by "I wish you liked girls but you fell in love with your best friend" on youtube!Marinette has a crush on a girl named Adrienne.Adrienne learns that she can love all parts of Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous/Love Square One Shots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Miij9wU0aHw while watching! It is what inspired this.
> 
> I feel like there isn't enough Adrienne/Marinette content, so let me help feed the community ;).

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Miij9wU0aHw>)

**_I grew pretty attached to you_ **

**_Like a dog on a lead_ **

**_Thought you were everything I could ever have dreamed of_ **

**_And more than I could ever need_ **

-

Marinette watched as Adrienne tucked a piece of her shoulder length hair behind her ear, sighing softly. Her chin rest on her hand as everything seemed to slip away, all she could focus on was the rise and fall of Adrienne’s chest, how the tip of her nose and the tops of her cheeks kept the same blush, accentuating her freckles.

-

**_But you like boys, boys, boys_ **

**_But you like boys, boys, boys_ **

**_And you don't like me_ **

-

The truth was, Marinette didn’t know. She was too scared to ask Adrienne, fearing she knew the answer already and would ruin any friendship she had with the girl she had grown to adore. It was painfully cruel, in a way. She had Chat Noir, who would constantly flirt with her. Marinette wished she could get over Adrienne, it was the most logical thing to do… yet, as Adrienne caught her stare and smiled softly at her, her blush darkening slightly, Marinette knew that was not an option.

-

**_Always thought you looked at me differently_ **

**_Than any other you'd see_ **

**_Thought you were aching to see me_ **

**_At any, any possibility_ **

-

Adrienne would torture Marinette with her existence, lingering touches, soft smiles and the sweetest subtle blushes. She had tried her best to not make Adrienne uncomfortable with her stares, often calling herself out and forcing herself to look away. She simply longed to trace her fingers over the freckles that covered her shoulders, tracing them like a constellation of stars. 

-

**_But you like boys, boys, boys_ **

**_But you like boys, boys, boys_ **

**_And you don't like me_ **

-

Adrienne would often find gifts from a multitude of boys she had never met, some in her locker, in her mail, yet, one stood out, because although it might have been a stupid assumption, the cursive almost made the writing more feminine. The soft pink of the heart shaped letter had small cursive writing decorating it, with the most kind message she had ever received. Perhaps it was just Adrienne longing to have Ladybug acknowledge her in such a way. She knew Ladybug liked women, she had been told by the girl herself.

-

**_I could be a bitch and tell you a million reasons why_ **

**_Being with me would be much better than with any other guy_ **

**_I could tell you I'll treat you right_ **

**_And never wrong_ **

-

She blushed deeply, holding the note to her heart and giggling. This would be the only letter she would keep. Maybe one day she would meet the sender… maybe it was her soulmate reaching out to her. She internally scolded herself for being so ridiculous, however Adrienne’s face softened when she remembered she was only sixteen. She was allowed to gush over a secret admirer.

-

**_Tell you in my arms is where you belong_ **

**_But I know that you can't change someone_ **

**_So I'll just leave you alone, although_ **

-

Nino was the only one who knew. He was the only person who was aware of Adrienne’s preference, so as she showed him the letter he laughed and teased her about it, as if it was from a boy. Nino never made a huge deal about it, he understood that Adrienne needed someone to confirm to her that it was normal, that she was _allowed_ to feel this way. 

-

**_I wish you liked girls, girls, girls_ **

**_I wish you liked girls, girls, girls_ **

**_Girls like me_ **

-

The letter had sat on her desk for weeks, she didn’t have the heart to put it away. Adrienne would spend nights fondly reading it and imagining what this girl would look like. As she picked it up, Adrienne dropped the envelope it had come in, there was no name on the back, however as it was read she noticed there was an address. Would it be creepy to send a letter back? She’d have to ask Nino.

-

**_You could have had the decency to tell me_ **

**_Everytime I'd kiss you_ **

**_That women isn't really something_ **

**_That you've ever been into_ **

-

For months, in between working alongside Ladybug she would write letters back and forth between her secret admirer. Over the time she had learnt quite a lot about her, that she was the same age as Adrienne, her favourite colour was pink and she knew her personally. Although she had asked, the admirer had been hesitant to give her name. It was unfortunate but Adrienne understood, perhaps one day she’d find out… 

-

**_'Cause you like boys, boys, boys_ **

**_'Cause you like boys, boys, boys_ **

**_And you don't like me_ **

-

Baby pink paper littered Marinette’s space, the letters from Adrienne hung up on the board over her desk, right next to the unfinished designs she was currently working on, including a Chat Noir inspired dress she knew the heroine would wear all the time if she could. As the speaker in Marinette’s room quietly hummed hozier, she spun around her room, smiling and giggling. She finally laid rest on her bed, sighing with a smile on her face.

-

**_You could have had the kindness to turn me down privately_ **

**_Instead of laughing about it with all of your friends_ **

**_And then talking shit about me_ **

-

There was a soft tap on the window connecting to her balcony. Her eyes moved to the area, only to see a good friend of hers. She giggled and jumped up to open the window.

“How long have you been watching?”

“Long enough to know you’re a _horrible_ dancer”

Marinette pouted. “I wasn’t necessarily dancing, just… moving to the music!”

Chat Noir laughed in response. “Awe, Princess don’t pout. I’m only teasing mew”

-

**_'Cause you like boys, boys, boys_ **

**_'Cause you like boys, boys, boys_ **

**_And you don't like me_ **

-

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Still with the puns? I thought you would’ve learned how paw-sitively paw-ful they are!”

“Those were so bad I feel like I should be offended”

“Hey! I tried!”

They sat in silence for a moment, before Marinette decided to wipe a little raindrop off of Chat Noir’s cheek. She stared at her in response for a moment, before moving closer. A knock on the door separated the two, as Chat quickly went to hide on the roof.

-

**_I could be a bitch and tell you a million reasons why_ **

**_Being with me would be much better than with any other guy_ **

**_I could tell you I'll treat you right_ **

**_And never wrong_ **

-

“Marinette! Honey! Are you alright in there?” Sabine had called from the door.

Marinette awkwardly called out in response, her entire face aflame. “Yes maman!”

“I thought I heard you talking to someone” was the next statement.

“Sorry, practicing a speech!”

“Are you sure you’re not reading out the letters to your little lover?” Came the teasing question from Sabine. 

The loud “Maman!” had received a small laugh from Sabine as she returned back downstairs.

-

**_Tell you in my arms is where you belong_ **

**_But I know that you can't change someone_ **

**_So I'll just leave you alone, although_ **

-

Chat Noir and Ladybug had defeated another akuma, this time needing the help of Vixen and Shelly. It was a much longer battle than usual, requiring a break in between for their kwami’s to have something to eat. It seemed the battle got to Ladybug, because as soon as everything was back to normal she ran to Chat, unexpectedly holding her close in a tight hug. When Ladybug let go, they stared at each other for a couple of moments. It was funny, Marinette had the same freckle on her jaw.

-

**_I wish you liked girls, girls, girls_ **

**_I wish you liked girls, girls, girls_ **

**_Girls like me_ **

-

_Oh my god._

_-_

**_And I know you don't swing that way_ **

**_But that won't take my feelings away_ **

-

Adrienne had long realised that her oh so secret admirer was Marinette, she’d have to be stupid not to. It ultimately had been realised when she had to work with Marinette on a project, her address had been the exact same, but… this realisation was far more surprising.

-

**_Oh I wish you liked girls_ **

**_Oh I wish you liked girls_ **

**_Like me_ **

-

Her secret admirer, Mari, was Ladybug.

Adrienne had fallen for Marinette twice.

-

**_And I know you don't swing that way_ **

**_But that won't take my feelings away_ **

**_Oh I wish you liked girls_ **

**_Oh I wish you liked girls_ **

**_Like me_ **

-

Adrienne thought the best way to tell her was through the way they had best gotten to know each other. However, this had to be perfect… She had spent hours drafting this letter. It was never good enough, how could she tell the love of her life who she truly was?

-

**_And I know you don't swing that way_ **

**_But that won't take my feelings away_ **

**_Oh I wish you liked girls_ **

**_Oh I wish you liked girls_ **

**_Like me_ **

-

Adrienne labeled the letter with Marinette’s name and added a heart for good measure. Maybe she had done too much. Her thoughts rambled, who put perfume on a letter? Were the hearts too much? Before she could back out, Adrienne transformed and made her way to Marinette’s house, knocking the same way she had been for over a year now.

-

**_I could be a bitch and tell you a million reasons why_ **

**_Being with me would be much better than with any other guy_ **

**_I could tell you I'll treat you right and never wrong_ **

-

Marinette opened the window softly, looking at the letter that sat in Chat’s hand, in Adrienne’s perfect handwriting. After the letter was handed to her Chat left, leaving her to read it. There were no words exchanged, yet as Adrienne looked at Marinette’s eyes she could almost tell she knew.

-

**_Tell you in my arms is where you belong_ **

**_But I know that you can't change someone_ **

**_So I'll just leave you alone, although_ **

-

Tears cascaded down Marinette’s soft skin as she read the letter, Adrienne seemed so… in love. The way she described Mari had her feeling as if she was falling in love all over again. She had her suspicions about Chat Noir's identity but she never truly expected them to be correct, convincing herself that she was just wishing it to be true.

-

_**I wish you liked girls, girls, girls** _

_**I wish you liked girls, girls, girls** _

_**Girls like me** _

-

Their next patrol had gone smoothly, and as they met on the Eiffel tower, as they had for years now, she surprised Chat Noir- No, Adrienne by immediately seeking to meet her lips as soon as she was in reach. It was inexperienced and awkward, but it was perfect. It was everything she had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> And I finally decided to give a clear happy ending! How unlike me, hehe.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> ~ Porrim <3.


End file.
